<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It Again by mygyeouljang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621759">Say It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygyeouljang/pseuds/mygyeouljang'>mygyeouljang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winter Garden, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kilig, Romance, Romantic Comedy, when your crush crushes you back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygyeouljang/pseuds/mygyeouljang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IN WHICH GYEOUL DID NOT CONFESS, AND JEONGWON DIDN’T GO TO ITALY.<br/>-<br/>A collection of WinterGarden one-shots in the tune of Marie Digby's Say It Again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy misunderstanding between Ahn Jeongwon and Jang Gyeoul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>♪The thing about love is I never saw it comin'<br/>You kinda crept up and took me by surprise♪</p>
  <p>Song recommendation: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/album/3vgQelFBUFLPPj50UaWqBZ?highlight=spotify:track:4eGNZoA1C7Mygakjfd03KB">SAY IT AGAIN</a> by Marie Digby</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>PROMPT:</strong> A fluffy misunderstanding between Jang Gyeoul and Ahn Jeongwon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prof Kwon's surgery didn't go well. Well, looking at the charts, the chance was too low but then he still insisted on performing it. Jang Gyeoul, being the only resident of the male-dominant GS department had no choice but to assist him. The operation failed unfortunately and knowing him for the past years, this certain professor of hers tends to blame unsuccessful operations on people except his own. They're now outside the ER, and as she expected, Prof Kwon scolded her, told her that she wasn't focused, and was not trying her best - which was the contrary. This happened before, she reminded herself, it will pass. But the next words that came out from her professor's mouth, just pierced right into her heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You've been pampered that's why you're getting ahead of yourself."</strong><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Because at this moment, you're not enough."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Gyeoul tried her best to stay composed and wanders her mind to stop herself from breaking down.</p><p>Luckily, there was no one else in the area aside from the two...or so she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongwon's surgery has been pushed 2 hours earlier than the fixed time. Gyeoul, who was in his department for a month, was supposed to join him but then the nurse informed that she's still in the OR assisting Prof. Kwon. She'll not be able to make it on time, he considered, then decided that it'll be best to perform the surgery alone, well, he's used to it, so no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Remember, you're still just a resident."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On his way to the OR, he heard a noise, more like a man shouting, in an angry tone. He was supposed to just shake it off but he made a full stop upon hearing a familiar name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You think you're great, Dr. Jang?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dr. Jang?</em> He took some steps back to see who was the man yelling at. To his surprise, it was Jang Gyeoul.</p><p>Her head was down, hands clutching her gown, She wasn't saying anything. <em>What did the hell happen?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Prof Kwon's patient didn't make it, that's why he's pouring all his frustrations to Dr. Jang."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He glanced to his right and saw a nurse who happened to have witnessed the incident.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Oh, mianheyo Gyosunim. I didn't mean to."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ani, it's alright. By the way, is the OR ready?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"De, gyosunim. Should I inform Dr. Jang? She was supposed to assist you right?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"No need. I think..she's not umm.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Right, got it gyosunim."</strong></em> the nurse cut her off. <strong><em>"Poor Jang Gyeoul. She's barely getting enough sleep, sometimes she got no time to eat. It must be hard to be assisting 13 professors at the same time. Yet, she still got this kind of treatment after all she had done...omo, I'm sorry again gyosunim. I'll be off now."</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>The nurse apologetically bowed to him, and finally bid her goodbye. <em>Should I go help her? Nevermind. I'm sure Prof Kwon knows what he's doing.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Because at this moment, you're just a disappointment."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt that. His gaze immediately landed at the young resident, saw her still with her head down, he felt a slight pang in his chest when he noticed she let go of the grip, the only source of strength the woman was counting on to not let herself collapse at this very moment.. But then, she didn't say anything. <em>Why can't she defend herself? At least, she'll feel relieved.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The scolding finally stopped, and just that, Prof Kwon left. He didn't even say sorry for his words. After all the painful edicts he threw at her, Gyeoul still bid Professor Kwon goodbye, bowing, still showed him respect. Jang Gyeoul will always be Jang Gyeoul. <em>Stoic but polite, respectful, and above all professional. </em></p><p> </p><p>He contemplated if he'll comfort her or not. But he'll just make a fool to do that. He's afraid he'll not be able to control himself. She's been on his mind lately, so as much possible, he urged himself to stop thinking or worry about her. However, seeing her like that, the woman who never showed defeat, who was the epitome of brave, slowly crumbling down in his sight. It was just too much. But again, he's a cretin so he backed out.</p><p> </p><p>However, the next turn of events surprised him even more. He's now in the OR ready to start the procedure but it surprised him when Jang Gyeoul entered the room, asking his permission to assist him in his surgery.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm sorry professor, I just wrapped up Prof Kwon's surgery. I was informed that your surgery got moved so I hurried myself to get her. I'm sorry I'm late."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He can't believe what just happened.<em> Is this girl some kind of robot? How can she be okay after what happened?</em> Even he was flustered to his bones. His brows began to frown, wanting to get mad at her but again, why would he? <em>He's acting like she's his woman or something.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gyeoul on the other side saw that but she wasn't exactly sure of what it was supposed to mean. <em>Is he mad that she's late?</em> She had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I will not abandon my patient, gyosunim. So please, let's save him."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>She's not my cup of tea. </em>Jeongwon was lost for words. Worried that he might get out a hand with his thinking, he cleared his throat and let her assist him. As usual, her expression was blank, she was calm like she never encountered a storm earlier. On his end, he was a little distracted, a little too worried about her.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Gyosunim?"</strong> </em>Jang Gyeoul, in her usual monotonous voice, made him snapped out from his thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Okay then, let's save this patient."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Let's start. Meseu"</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p><em>The surgery went well, and base on the latest stats, the little patient has a very high chance of survival. </em>He glanced at Gyeoul who just flashed a short smile. A phone call interrupted his musing. It was from the chairman, Jong Su, who informed him that his mom is here and been nagging at him since she arrived. In short, Jongsu needs Andrea to rescue him.</p><p> </p><p>He then rushed to the chairman's office, just to witness a pair of 75-year-old friends bickering like they were kids. They were arguing about how Jongsu ordered a level 4 spicy tteokbokki. The chairman replied on he doesn't know there were options since he ordered it from a phone app.</p><hr/><p>His mother decided to stay a little bit longer to catch up with her friend, and also to make sure that he's okay. He bid his goodbye and left. On his way to the elevator, a nurse gets off on their floor. He waved for the person inside to hold it, but then he saw Jang Gyeoul, alone inside. The doors closed. But when he looked up to see what floor is she going, he felt a little uneasy.<em> It was the rooftop.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would she go up there? When everyone's on their lunch breaks? What if...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He paused. He knows that what he is thinking is absurd, but he doesn't want to cross that possibility. She got scolded awhile ago, he saw her break, and he remembered how he didn't even ask her if she's okay before and after their surgery.</p><p> </p><p>He kept pressing the button, wary about every minute that is being wasted. <em>Urgh, stupid elevator!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Ting. </em></strong>Finally! The doors opened, walked in, and pressed the rooftop button. He's now imagining the worst-case scenarios. Why is he getting worked up anyway? <em>Because she's my resident, she's under my care. Isn't that obvious? I swear I'm gonna lose it if something bad happens to her. I didn't even confess to her yet...wait what? Why would I confess...do I like her? no of course not. I'M JUST WORRIED.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door opened. He scanned the area, no one was there. He started to feel nervous..<em>where is she?! This girl really is making me anxious. I swear I'm gonna hug-...no, wait what?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then he finally saw her - her back to be specific. She's standing near the railings. Then he saw her somewhat like wiping her tears. <em>Did she cry?</em> <em>Then what, she's gonna jump?  </em><em>Oh hell no, she's still going to be my future wi-...no scratch that...she's umm..my future fellow? Oh godammit, what am I thinking?!</em></p><p> </p><p>She took a step forward and leaned on what stopping her from the edge. He ran towards her, shouting at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dr. Jang, stop! Don't do it."</strong> </em>seems like she didn't hear it.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Don't do it I said! I need you."</em> </strong>STILL NO RESPONSE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Jang Gyeoul for heaven's sake, I LIKE YOU! SO STOP RIGHT NOW!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gyeoul suddenly stopped. Did she hear it? He wasn't sure how to feel if she actually heard it. He then heard a chuckle. He got confused. <em>What is going on?</em></p><p>Then she burst into laughter, finally turned around, while holding her laugh and leaned her back to the railings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I got all way nervous for....this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gyeoul was on her phone, with her earphones on. She's staring at her screen while chuckling, he believed she was watching something funny.</p><p>She then noticed a figure standing in front of her. She slowly looked up and screamed..<em>.out of shock.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She removed her earphones and bowed to him. It looks like her professor ran because he was still catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Gyosunim? Gwenchanayo? What are you doing up here?"</em> </strong>she asked her in full curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongwon couldn't believe what just happened. He was worried that he ran as fast as he can to stop her from what he thought she's gonna do, he even confessed in no time....<em>what I did!? Did she hear it? Please tell me she didn't.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Gyosunim?"</em> </strong>Okay, it looks like she hadn't had any clue. <em>I'm good, time to act like a tsundere.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ah, nothing. I just needed some fresh air."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So, you jogged?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Huh?"</strong></em> then he realized, he's still catching his breath. He then straightens his position and cleared his throat out of embarrassment.<strong><em>" Ah, yes..."</em></strong> what should I tell her next. <em><strong>"What about you?"</strong> </em>perfect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Uhh, I needed some alone time to watch my favorite variety show. It's crowded down there so I went up here."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Nothing else?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Like what gyosunim?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Nothing really. How about lunch?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I already ate before coming here."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Oh, okay. By the way, did you hear anything a while ago?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Umm. I'm not sure. I was so focused on watching. Why Gyosunim?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Huh? Nothing. Haha, okay we’re good."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The conversation got interrupted by another phone call. The patient's parent wants to talk to him about a few things. Gyeoul volunteered to join him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"By the way, when times get rough, it's okay to feel sad and cry. You don't have to bottle it up. It will pass, so be strong. I know you're brave and strong. So cheer up!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ting.</strong> The elevator doors open. They both stepped inside. Jeongwon pressed the floor they’re headed. There was an awkward silence between them. Gyeoul was quite surprised by his remarks. Did she saw her with Prof Kwon earlier? That’s impossible. Maybe the nurses. gossip about her again. Yes, that’s more plausible. She’s relieved.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, she had gone to the rooftop to scream. To let out all of her frustrations earlier. She wanted to cry but there were no tears coming out. Maybe they were right, she’s embodied her name. But come on, who wouldn’t be frustrated when you encounter something like that? She’s human too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I know you're brave and strong. So, cheer up!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t realize her eyes started to get moist. Did he just comfort me? Ahn Jeongwon got perplexed by her reaction. <strong><em>“Why? Are you hurt?’</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Aniyo, Gyosunim. I can’t really figure out if I am in a dream or not.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“What? Why would you say that?”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Umm..I don’t know if this will be a bit rude but you never talked to me that way before.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“…..You were always cold towards me. You’re friendly to everyone except me. So, I told me myself that you don’t like me…as a colleague..or student…” she continued.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Really? I’m sorry about that. The thing is I actually, quite a lot…I like you…as a colleague and student.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She blinked twice then let out a smile. Her cheeks began to blush, so she just looked down while she massaged her nape.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“Listen, ummm…can i-..can I buy you dinner some time?” I mean if you’re free. I promised to buy you a meal some time ago, and I haven’t fulfilled it yet.”</em> </strong>He met her eyes, she was confused about his sudden remark. <em>Was it too sudden? Ahn Jeongwon you prick, get a grip.</em> <em><strong>“</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I know you’re busy, and all, just wond-"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ting. They arrived at their floor. They both stepped out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Okay, Gyosunim. It's a group dinner, right? Should I tell Nurse hui-sui to inform the others also?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gyeoul said as she was about to take her phone out to inform Hui-sui, when Jeongwon stopped her. He grabbed her hand. Gyeoul, almost forgot how to breathe. Her eyes fixed at Jeongwon’s hand holding hers, their eyes met, but this time it was more like of a plea, an invitation, a confession.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“No, Dr. Jang. Just the two of us, outside of the hospital, not in scrubs but in our personal clothes.”</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drunk Jang Gyeoul, and a whipped Ahn Jeongwon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because Ha Yuri (Shin Hyunbeen's character in Confession) is the cutest when she's drunk, I decided to write this.<br/>Again, my apologies for any errors, and I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>♪And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'<br/>Is this true, I wanna hear it one more time ♪</p><p>Song recommendation: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4eGNZoA1C7Mygakjfd03KB">SAY IT AGAIN</a> by Marie Digby</p><hr/><p><strong>PROMPT: </strong>A drunk Jang Gyeoul, and a whipped Ahn Jeongwon </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jang Gyeoul woke up with her head feeling like it was hammered a few times. Hang-over, she suddenly remembered. She scanned her surroundings and realized she’s in her bedroom. When did I come home? Who brought me here? She had no idea how did she get home. Maybe Min-ha? But she was on shift? Maybe it was Jun-hui and Hui-sui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her phone to contact any of the two when she spotted a familiar name on her notification bar. It was from Ahn Jeongwon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he leave a message? Is there an emergency? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Curious, she opened the message, and screamed, really loud that her neighbor asked her if she’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a photo of them last night, a selca to be precise. Jeongwon aiming for a right-hand selca, and Gyeoul cupping her face. She zoomed in on the photo and she can’t quite comprehend why were they so close like just an ant away and their face will be touching already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange. A good kind of strange.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you awake, Gyeoulah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m keeping this photo by the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look cute here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eat your breakfast already.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be late, you still owe me an ice cream.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gyeoulah? Cute? Ice cream? What the hell happened last night? She slowly gathered her thoughts, remembering every detail of last night. She was invited by her colleague, they had a few drinks, she kinda passed out…then Prof Ahn came…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>PROF AHN JEONGWON CAME!?????</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span>LAST NIGHT</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Ahjussi, you look like someone I know. Are you sure you’re not him?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gyeoul blurted, ani, a drunk Gyeoul to be precise before she dropped unconscious in the table in front of her. The ER team decided to have a team dinner and they invited their precious GS colleague to join them. It was supposed to be just a dinner, but the others decided to spice it up with a good amount of alcohol and beer; they reason to let out their stress during these past few days where the ER was packed more than usual. Everyone has a pretty good level of alcohol tolerance, except for one, who is now passed out after just a bottle of soju – the high and lofty, Dr. Long Winter, Jang Gyeoul.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about time for them to split up and go lie on their beds but they were worried about Gyeoul being left alone, until, a phone call saved them. It was from Prof. Ahn Jeongwon, who was a little too worried because she hasn’t picked up his calls. It’s not an important call really, it was him being again 'wOrRiEd'. Jeongwon just, you know, want to keep Jang Gyeoul within his reach as his COLLEAGUE. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stressedt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Hui-sui informed the man on the other line that the person he’s trying to reach out is currently unconscious which made Jeongwon raised his voice a little too high it almost broke Hui-sui eardrum. Afraid that he misunderstood what she said, an explanation followed. After Jeongwon got the information he needed, he hanged up, leaving Hui-sui speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Mwoya? Does Professor Ahn likes Dr. Jang?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Why? What did he say?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“He’s acting like a boyfriend.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes passed, finally, Jeongwon arrived at the said location. She saw Gyeoul with Jun-hui and Hui-sui supporting her body with one arm on each person’s shoulder. She’s awake now, but still drunk, she’s poking Hui-sui’s cheeks and giggling like a little kid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“What exactly happened? Why is she so drunk?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Mianhe, Gyosunim. We didn’t know your girlfriend can’t handle even just a little amount of alcohol.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“GIRLFRIEND?! Who’s dating?Gyosunim??? Andwae!! I want to date too. ”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Gyeoul suddenly opened her mouth that almost made the persons besides her have a heart attack. While Jeongwon, was, ummm, let’s say enjoying this statement of hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, calm down, Ahn Jeongwon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Ne? She’s not…umm. we’re not…dating.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I also hope we’re together.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But of course, he kept those thoughts to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(A/N: OH SHUT THE FCK UP AHN JEONGWON)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Psh. Whatever you say Gyosunim. Here.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>The two people bid their goodbyes after handing Gyeoul to him. Jeongwon catches her in his arms, her head buried on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, God. So wide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon carried her to the nearest convenience store. As soon as they arrived, Gyeoul suddenly jumped making Jeongwon flustered. Gyeoul grabbed his wrist and scanned his face, which Jeongwon earned a blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she doing? Is she sober already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>“I really must be sick.”</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What is she talking about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Even in my dreams, I can still see his face. Omo,”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> She cupped his face with both of her hands, her lips curved downward, followed by a series of heavy breathing, and well what do you know, she started sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Otteoki? Why do I like him so much!? This feels so real. Ottoeki??? .”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Still cupping his face, tears running down her cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s all he could say. Is this supposed to be a confession? He was still grinning at her sudden gesture unable to resist this side of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such a pure innocent soul, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Maybe… ice…. an ice-cream will help?” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>Jeongwon needed a diversion to calm his heart down. This Gyeoul right here is making his heart melt with her quirks. In short: WHIPPED.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gyeoul clasped her hands and tilted her head a little bit to the right, while staring at him, scanning him from head to toe, and locking her eyes into his afterward. It was special, a new connection has been unraveled, this time, much deeper…much special. A moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Saranghae.” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>Gyeoul blurted out of the blue, her face, all serious with a hint of wanting to be reciprocated, leaving Jeongwon frozen, fazed by the sudden confession.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Is she sober already? Should I tell her I feel the same way too? Keori, Ahn Jeongwon, you’ve been repressing them enough, it’s time, to be honest with her once and for all. It’s to be brave saekki, all or nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“I like-“</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But then she burst into laughter afterward, she’s laughing while clapping her hands. What is so funny? Jeongwon can’t quite comprehend. HE IS CONFUSEDT.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“I like this version of Jeongwon in my dream. He even offered me an ice-cream!”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon can only drop his mouth open, dumbfounded. He shook his head, trying to sink in her words just now. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Yeah, right, ice cream. Chocolate would be nice.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> He cleared his throat, and made his way inside the convenience store after securing Gyeoul into a chair, afraid she may wander far. Not yet still able to grasp the turn of events a minute ago, he sighed, out of relief of almost making a fool of himself in front of her, or out of desperation, of wanting to tell her how he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Card or cash?”,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> He woke up from his daze when the cashier asked him. He apologized and gave his card. He then immediately made his way outside, and saw Gyeoul, gazing at the stars. He heard her complaining why there are too many of them it makes her head spin, then she looked in his direction, waved her hand while wiggling her feet in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Gyosunim, I know that this is just a dream, but I like it here. Nomu nomu chua” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>She smiled, her eyes twinkling, and her dimples made it so much better. Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“And why is it?” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>Jeongwon aksed her, his tone, like the one he used with his little patients.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Because you’re here.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>A cliché may seem, as she savors her ice cream, Jeongwon’s hand find its way to the side of her mouth, wiping the remnants she wasn’t aware of. It was warm, it sends shiver throughout Gyeoul’s system. He smiled at her flustered face, finding it cute nevertheless. He averted his eyes and took his phone, captured a photo of her all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Gyosunim, you shouldn’t take photos of me like that. Come here! Let’s take a photo! Get your phone. Palli.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Jang Gyeoul commanded, in which Jeongwon obliged. He’s really bad at taking selcas but who cares, Jang Gyeoul and him will be in one frame. His touch felt real, but it was impossible, Gyeoul thought. He smiled at her, making her heart beat much faster. This can’t be true.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“I like it too. You, here, with me.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wanders, if this is a dream, she must savor it. He’s warm to her, at least here, they’re outside, not in hospital gowns, but in their personal clothes, enjoying their time in the presence of each other. That’s enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> “Jang Gyeoul, I know this is not the right time for me to say this, but I don’t know when will I have the courage to tell you how I feel.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Jeongwon pursed his lips, his hands formed into a fist, anxious of what her reaction might be. Even in confessing, he can’t even find the perfect time. Drunk Gyeoul, imagining everything that is happening right now is just a dream. Right. But as they say, it’s now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is just a dream. This is just a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“I like you, everything about you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gyeoul could only blink, a few times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yup, definitely a dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed a deep sigh, closed her eyes for a moment, she stood up, looked up above, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>“OH COME ON! HE’S EVEN CONFESSING THAT HE LIKES ME! LORD, YOU DON’T DO ME LIKE THAT! I’M A FRAGILE PERSON! THIS IS ENOUGH, WAKE ME UP NOW!”</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span> Then she sits again, only to find Jeongwon holding his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Mwoya?!”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Gyeoul could only frown. She pinched her cheeks and did some unnecessary slapping, even bit her hand, trying to wake herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> “This isn’t a dream Jang Gyeoul, I’m really here…and I bought you that ice cream.” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>Jeongwon points at the cone she’s holding. Gyeoul stared at her cone, then back to Jeongwon, and back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Micheoso, Jang Gyeoul. You officially lost your mind. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>She bowed her head a few times, internally apologizing for the things she had done beyond the control of her sane mind. Jeongwon just laughed it off, telling her that he enjoyed those moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I like you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I like you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I like you.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>WAIT WHAT?! It wasn’t a dream?! He was there?! Like there THERE?! The selca, the ride, the date-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lost in thought when her phone pinged. Another message from Prof. Ahn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you didn’t forget our first date tonight. See you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span> Jeongwon stood up and offered her a ride. It’s past 2 AM now, and he still needs to go to work a few hours from now. She obliged, still her face down, embarrassed. Jeongwon might have been enjoying this dynamic between them, but a part of him is still not satisfied that he didn’t fully tell her his heart out. When they arrived, he suggested walking her to her unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>“I’ll be off now Gyosunim. I’m sorry again, for giving you a hard time. Please forget everything that happened tonight.” A hint of anxiety in her tone, but still blushing, while gritting her teeth.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>“But I loved this night. It’s one of the best for me.”</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Gyeoul looked up meeting his eyes. </span>
    <em>
      <span>He must’ve really enjoyed it.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Jeongwon holds her gaze. </span>
    <em>
      <span>It’s now or never.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“If you won’t mind, can I ask you to have dinner with me?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Like a date?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Yes. A date.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> “Are you sure?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Yes, I have never been sure in my life.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Jeongwon couldn’t hide his </span>
  <em>
    <span>kilig. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, this is how it feels like. Confessing, telling the girl you like, asking her out for a date. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“So, see you tonight? I mean it’s almost 3 AM..if it’s not a bother…or we can re-?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>“I would love that.”</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Alright. Umm, okay. Good night, Jang Gyeoul.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Good night.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys! I might had uploaded the wrong draft lmao so I updated this chapter again huhu I'm so sorryyy<br/>Anyways, thank you for all the comments and kudos! You guys are the best. &lt;3</p><p>I also want to emphasize that these are just ONE SHOTS and is not a multi-chapter story because I realize that I suck at them lol</p><p>ENJOY READING!</p><p>twitter: @hyunbeenshine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so earlier this morning while having my coffee, this plot came to me lol<br/>I don't know if it's fluffy enough but here you go!</p><p>Again, this is not a multi-chapter fic; it's a collection of one-shots! :))</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>♪Move in a little closer<br/>(Just a little closer)<br/>Take it to a whisper<br/>(Woah)<br/>Get just a little louder<br/>(Yeah)♪</p>
</blockquote><p>Song recommendation: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/album/3vgQelFBUFLPPj50UaWqBZ?highlight=spotify:track:4eGNZoA1C7Mygakjfd03KB">SAY IT AGAIN</a> by Marie Digby</p><p> </p><hr/><p>PROMPT: A mutual understading.</p><hr/><p><em> Date. </em> Everyone has their idea of what a perfect date would look like. It may be a fancy dinner, or a get-away, a concert, or just walking side by side in an amusement park with the person you want to spend it with. Gyeoul had never had a boyfriend, suitors, she had a few them but never entered in a relationship. Altho, she knew some pointers on when to tell exactly that you are on a date, she just can’t assume enough because 1) The person she’s with now is known for being friendly to his colleagues; 2) He usually treats everyone to a meal; 3) It’s Ahn Jeongwon.</p><p>Until a week ago, he might have told her he likes her, and then she also told him she likes him too, but that was just that. Nothing more. Although it has been awkward at first, they concluded that it’s better to keep their ‘relationship’ that way, ‘mutual understanding’ as others claim. No label, just them aware of their feelings for each other. A boundary between friends and more than friends. A bit complicated, but it was them.</p><p> </p><p><em> However, today's a little bit different. Prof. Ahn Jeongwon is acting strange. </em>  First, he invited her to have dinner with him, explaining that he’s grateful for her assistance in his surgeries for the past months. She agreed and told him that he can just text her the address of the restaurant but then he insisted on picking her up after her shift.  <em> Strange.  </em> After that, he asked some personal questions from her birthday, to her siblings, and even ‘if you want to go somewhere right now, where would it be?’ question.  <em> Very strange. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong> “I’d love to go to an amusement park.” </strong> She answered. Who wouldn’t want to go and have fun in an amusement park, right? And Gyeoul meant it.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Why is that?” </strong>  Jeongwon asked again, cutting samgyupsal into bite pieces before handing it to Gyeoul who’s now busy stuffing her mouth with wraps.  <em> Cute. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong> “Maybe because it’s magical? And fun, and there’s lots of food too.” </strong> Gyeoul replied like a kid boasting about something, her eyes twinkling with the thought of it.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Kore?”, </strong> Jeongwon hurl back, grilling the nth pork belly, amused by the girl he’s been crushing on not-so-secretly. Her appetite is on par with his friends Junwan and Song Hwa, he thought. Maybe I can bring her as his ‘special someone’ the next time the gang schedules a dinner. But for now, let me just enjoy this moment with her, alone.</p><p>Gyeoul was telling a story of how she got so scared riding a Ferris wheel when she was in grade school, swore that she’ll never ride one ever again. He loves this moment, Gyeoul being all smiley and just being chatty, a side of her reserved only for those who she’s comfortable with, and he’s a little too glad to be part of it. <em> Finally.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Smitten by his thought, with her laugh playing on the background, his hand busy making a wrap, that he unconsciously offered it to Gyeoul while making an ‘ah’ sound, like a father trying to feed a baby, a gesture a person would do to a special someone. That is when Jeongwon realized he slipped, for a flustered Gyeoul is now staring at him, cheeks as red as a beet, her eyes blinking fast in sync with the beating of his own heart.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Mianhe.” </strong>  He placed the wrap he made on her plate, then tried to find an excuse for his sudden venture, fidgeting around until his hand found a glass of water and drank it.  <em> Now, it’s awkward again. </em></p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Gyeoul, Jeongwon planned this night for him to get to know her more, to spend time with her, to buy some time. Because tonight he wanted to officially ask Gyeoul out. He doesn’t want to be in a ‘mutual understanding’ anymore, he wanted them to be official. <em> No more games, no more boundaries.  </em>But because of his slipped, everything he planned might have to go to waste.</p><p>After paying their bill in which Gyeoul insisted for them to Go Dutch and Jeongwon not letting her so, he knew that any moment from now, they have to go their separate ways. Meaning, it’s time to call it a night.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Gyosunim?” </strong>  Gyeoul calls him, realizing he’s been dozing off in his thoughts. He faced Gyeoul and asked her what’s the matter.  <strong> “If you don’t mind, there’s a mini-theme park not far away from here. Would you like to go there?” </strong></p><p> </p><p>Yes! He rejoiced internally. Maybe he’s just assuming things, but a part of him can’t take off the idea that Gyeoul also wanted to spend more time with him. <strong> “Sure, let’s do that.” </strong> If a smile could kill, Jeongwon should have been dead right from the first time they met. Cringey, I know, what can we do? He’s in love.</p><p>There were not so many people when they arrived because it’s late in the evening and it’s a weekday. Like a little kid, Gyeoul ran into a stand where they sell cute stuff like bunny ears and the likes. She gestured Jeongwon to come to where she is and asked him to wear one. Jeongwon likes cute things – he’s a pediatric surgeon for a reason. He can act silly and cute in front of his patients, he can impersonate different cartoon characters, all but this. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him acting all shy all of a sudden. Gyeoul begged, she even did that kitten pout, oh gosh, heaven knows how much she wants to kiss her when she does that.</p><p>After a few tries of persuading him to wear that bunny ears, he finally obliged. It was the best decision he had made tonight because it made her smile, unlike her other smiles, this one was the best. After all, the reason behind those was him. And, not to be selfish, but he wanted to see more of it. A lifetime would be great.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Kyeopta.” </strong> Gyeoul remarks as she pressed the button of Jeongwon’s bunny ears that made the ears move. She’s enjoying every bit of the moment they have right now, not wanting it to end. What happened earlier in the restaurant has come a little bit of a shock for her, but she won’t deny that she liked it. The way he looks after her, the way he listens to her silly stories, and just the way he looks at her, she knew, she just knew that she’s special to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” </strong> Jeongwon pouts as Gyeoul can’t stop teasing him, playing with the bunny ears all over again. She just nods and giggles, making him blush more. Again, he doesn’t want this night to end without trying to ask her out, officially. This is a perfect time, he thought, a magical place, with the person who magically turned his world upside-down, for the better.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Is there something wrong, Gyosunim?” </strong> Gyeoul asked. He had been staring at her lovingly that she has to point it out, creating a diversion before she melts, and maybe kiss him.</p><p><strong> “Oppa.” </strong> Jeongwon replied, emphasizing the word ‘Oppa’. “I think you have to practice calling me that from now on”, he added. Gyeoul didn’t know what to say, or what to feel, she just stands there confused and all. What is he up to? I felt strange, but why do I like it? Gyeoul mused into herself.</p><p><strong> “Aniya, forget it.” </strong>  He added, sighing deep inside. He didn’t have much time left before the park closes, he must find a way to pull his plan off. No one told him that asking someone to be your girlfriend is this hard. It looks easy in dramas and movies, that he got too confident he’s gonna pull it off nicely. And here he is, getting all tongue-tied.  <em> Frustrating I know,  </em> it made the universe interfere and help them. Hopefully, a  <em> woosh </em> of cool night breeze will do the trick.</p><p><strong> “Are you okay?” </strong> worrying about Gyeoul who is now shivering from the cold.</p><p>
  <strong> “Gwenchana, Gyosunim. It’s just it got chilly all of a sudd-“ </strong>
</p><p>Before Gyeoul could finish her sentence, Jeongwon took a step forward and hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tug…..tug….tug… </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> “Is this better?”  </strong>
</p><p>Comfort. In a midst of the uncertainty of their minds, possible making up scenarios of what this act meant, there is one sure thing, the comfort they feel for each other. For Jeongwon, it’s the kind of comfort of having her in his arms, a declaration of wanting to protect her, love her. For Gyeoul, it’s security, an answer, a sign to let herself go, to not hold back anymore. That it’s okay to fall now, there’s someone who’s going to catch her, keep her for the rest of when.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “De? De…Komawo…yo” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> “What a lovely couple!” </strong> A man holding a camera caught their attention. They both broke out of the hug to greet the man, and correcting him, that they’re not a couple…at least for now. The kind man offered them an idea of having their photos taken. A little bit hesitant at first, but they agreed to it eventually.</p><p>As the man sets up his camera and his tripod, Jeongwon was gathering all his courage to do what he initially planned tonight. It’s now or never. No more holding back.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “It’s ready!”, </strong>  the man shouts at a good distance.  <strong> “Can you move in a little closer?” </strong> He instructed while checking their positions on the screen. “It’s gonna be 3 shots, with a 3-sec interval so you can have time to change poses.” He added.</p><p>
  <strong> “Okay, timer! Hana, Deul-” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Jang Gyeoul.” </strong>  He called her.  <em> No more holding back.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Click.</p><p> </p><p><strong> “I was wondering.” </strong>  He added, his throat almost dry.  <em> It’s now or never. </em></p><p> </p><p>3…2…</p><p> </p><p><strong> “Will you be my girlfriend?” </strong> Gyeoul looked up meeting his loving eyes telling her how much she meant to him, admission to how much he wanted her.  <em> Finally, </em> she thought, and then, with the stars above as witnesses, she answers…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> “I thought you’d never ask.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>….1</p><p> </p><p>Click.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for some inaccuracies, and grammar errors :(<br/>I'm not very good at English so please forgive me huhuhu</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading!<br/>Eat your breakfast or lunch or dinner already!</p><p>Twitter: @hyunbeenshine</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>